


Five Times Arthur was a Prince

by Madame_Beret



Series: Blues & Royals [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oxbridge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Beret/pseuds/Madame_Beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And one time Merlin didn't mind.</p><p>A series of snapshot moments from Merlin and Arthur's lives during, takes place during "Blues:A Year in the Life"</p><p>Sometimes it's hard for Merlin to ignore the fact he's dating the Prince of Wales, but every so often Arthur does something to make it forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Arthur was a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sequel that I promised over a year ago, just a little late Christmas present. And my way of testing the waters for a sequel. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, I've never really written a sex scene before so I spent a lot of time trying to get it right since a few people had asked for it. I'm still not happy with it, but didn't know what else to do. So constructive feedback is, as ever welcomed.
> 
> Un-betaed
> 
> The timeline of these events is deliberately ambiguous.  
> This fic also starts to set up some ideas that recur in the sequel

**_ Five Times Arthur was a Prince and One Time Merlin Didn't Mind _  
**

**One.**

Arthur had sent Merlin a beanie that he’d picked up from his postal pigeon hole at college. He’d thought it was a joke at first, until Arthur sent him a text to remind him to be wearing it. Luckily it was still cold enough that a student in a beanie wouldn’t arouse suspicion. He’d left the sunglasses though; it was as if Arthur had never put together a disguise before in his life. Which wasn’t actually that far from the truth; early on in life it had become clear to Arthur that he was just too internationally recognisable to ever hope to be able to go incognito. His best hope was to be discrete and try to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Which is why he was planning to get into St John’s College to visit Merlin via a back route along the river. Ordinarily he wouldn’t have drawn any special attention by being at John’s what with it being his sister’s college too, but she was at a high profile engagement in London so Arthur wasn’t taking any chances. He was walking along the river that ran behind the college buildings, slightly trespassing but there was also the added benefit that if anyone stopped him he could pull the Prince card. He was never proud when he did it, but it did work. The unmarked car was parked next door at Trinity college and his security detail was following at a discrete distance. In chinos, a blazer and a tartan scarf he blended in quite well with the typical Cambridge student. He was quite proud of how smoothly it was all going.

He saw Merlin before the younger man saw him, huddled in a punt that was resting on the river bank for the off season, phone cradled in his hands and beanie pulled down low over his ridiculous ears. He looked up and rolled his eyes when he caught sight of the prince. Rubbish disguise, his outfit screamed posh git. He slowly unfolded him limbs to stand and head towards the hidden back gate.

“You know,” Merlin called over his shoulder to Arthur, “I don’t have to go to nearly this much trouble when any of my other friends want to come over for tea you royal prat!”

The prince just laughed.

 

 

**Two.**

 

He’d tried calling Arthur several times but there was never any answer. He didn’t know why he expected one; Merlin knew that Arthur was away on royal business for the weekend. He hadn’t even thought to try and work out the time difference to Japan. For all he knew Arthur was asleep. And even if he _was_ awake he was probably busy talking to important diplomat type people. It was silly to even want to talk to Arthur.

Merlin had been up early to get started on his next essay. Without really thinking he’d looked across to his wall planner and noticed the date. For the first time ever the day had crept up on him and caught him completely unawares. It was his father’s birthday. He may never have known the man, and he may have left Merlin’s mother but Balinor was still his father and the only one he was ever going to have. For most of the year the man never made his way into Merlin’s thoughts but his birthday was always a day of sorrow for Merlin, even if he could never quite pinpoint the reason for those feelings. It was akin to a sense of loss, but he wasn’t sure how he could feel loss for something he had never known.

He had lots of friends he could call to talk to. In the past he had spent the day with Will doing stupid things like slaying dragons in video games, going to the cinema or even just spending the day together goofing off. But Will and home suddenly felt a very long way away. It wasn’t something he ever spoke to him mum about, not wanting to bring up painful memories for her. Gwen and Morgana would both understand; they had both lost parents and would more than happily cancel all their plans to spend the day with him.

But, inexplicably, the only person he wanted to talk to was Arthur. He wasn’t in the mood for sad and pitying conversations. Instead he was seeking a distraction from his feelings and nothing would be better for that than bickering and bantering with the young prince. The young prince who would understand in an instant what Merlin was feeling but wouldn’t push it. Besides, given all the deep and intimate secrets Arthur had shared with Merlin of late, a part of him felt he owed it to the blonde to share this private part of his life with him.

Just as he was about to give up and invite Gwen over for tea instead his phone buzzed with a text. It was from Arthur.

_Sorry. In the middle of a very fishy meal with an even more boring bunch of people. Sometimes this part of the job sucks, not always, but quite often. Sorry I can’t talk but I’ll be back next week and we can try and Skype. Or I might even be able to slip out of Oxford and see you – it’s been a while. :(_

_Speak soon. Ax_

Sometimes Merlin hated that he was seeing a prince who’s duty, it seemed, would always come first, even on the days he most needed to hear his voice.

 

**Three.**

He was eating lunch with some friends from college when Alice brought it up, she was so excited she almost struggled to remember to breath as she set her plate down at the table.

“Oh my god you guys, have you seen those new photos of Prince Arthur?”

Merlin liked Alice well enough, but she was one of those slightly air headed girls who always surprised people when she revealed she was studying at Cambridge University. Occasionally he found her conversation pointless, but generally he considered her a friend.

He hadn’t seen the new pictures, which wasn’t entirely surprising since Merlin wasn’t the type to set up Google alerts, not even for his prince. It seemed no one at the table had seen the new photos so Alice set about searching her phone for them as she continued to chat away at a mile a minute.

“They’re pictures of him at some sporting event, football or rugby or something like that. And he just looks totally gorgeous.”

He would never admit it, but Merlin felt a rush of pride that that ‘gorgeous’ man was sort of his boyfriend, even if nobody else knew it. Yet.

“He’s in an England shirt and it stretches across his chest in a stupidly perfect way. God what I’d give for just a few moments in those strong arms of his. I’d never stand a chance though, not with Elena on the scene. And I’m not even jealous of her. Well… not _really_ jealous. They just seem to be so perfect for each other that I actually want them to be together. I feel like I know them in a weird way but then I guess that’s what happens with celebrities when every moment of their lives are shared with us and the media. There’s this one adorable photo of them where they’re both laughing and they just seem so carefree and normal, as if the whole world isn’t watching and waiting for them to announce the date for their wedding. The papers are speculating that it’ll be soon you know. Ah-ha, here they are!”

 

Alice slid her phone across the table and Merlin caught a glimpse of the two blondes who did indeed look like they were having a great time at the rugby together. Merlin could tell that it was Arthur’s real smile, the one where his teeth show and his face crinkles up. He wasn’t sure how to explain his jumble of emotions, he just knew that he had to trust Arthur; remember that he knew the real prince and not just his public persona. Besides, Elena and Arthur were old friends, he _knew_ that, so what was wrong with them having fun and hanging out together. Merlin wouldn’t have any idea what was going on at a rugby match anyway. Still, he had to bite his tongue not to say something; to correct his friends and reveal Arthur’s secrets in the process. He caught Gwen’s eye across the table and quickly looked away. Merlin loved the girl, but right now he couldn’t deal with her pitying gaze.

 

Katie leaned across him to get a better look at the pictures on the phone.

“Damn. I don’t give a shit about his title but he is fit as fuck. I so would.”

Merlin almost laughed; he loved how Katie could always be replied upon not to mince her words. He idly thought how well she would get on with Gwaine.

 

“I love a royal wedding,” Bella sighed. “They always seem extra romantic and more magical.”

“Mum’s still got commemorative plates from Uther and Igraine’s wedding.”

“Guys!” Bella’s volume made Tom jump. “We should all go down to London and camp out on the Mall to watch the wedding procession.”

“Ooh yes!” Alice joined in the excitement. “Let’s make an agreement here and now to all go together.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to afford the trip down to London,” Merlin mumbled pathetically.

“Besides,” Tom added, “royalty are great and all, but if I’m getting an extra bank holiday I’d rather not spend it watching people parade about.”

“Oh come off it,” Alice shoved him playfully before turning to Merlin. “I’ll drive us so it won’t cost you a penny. It’ll be worth it to see the prince in uniform. Or we’ve still got enough time to become best mates with Princess Morgana and get an invite to the Abbey itself for the wedding. Maybe Gwen, you could put in a good word for her. I still can’t believe you spend time with her. She’s barely even in Cambridge and yet still you’ve found the time to get to know her. Just so you know, I’m beyond jealous!” she laughed.

 

Merlin was sick of the conversation and didn’t want to talk about it any longer than he had to. He made an exaggerated glance to his watch and pushed himself up from the table.

“Right, well. I’ve got a tutorial in fifteen minutes so I’m going to start heading over slowly.”

“Oh, see you later though?” Bella asked.

“Erm, maybe. Depends how much work we get set this time.”

“Eugh, don’t even talk to me about work. I’m only down here so I can hide from my text books!” Gwen laughed, but she gave him a secret look. _If you want to talk about it later I’ve always got tea._ Merlin shot her a small smile.

“We’ll just keep planning our royal weekend; what better procrastination is there!”

“Don’t put me down for that one just yet Alice. If we get a weekend off mum’ll want to see me. Right, I’m off.”

 

He grabbed his gown off the table, put his head down and headed towards the door. He knew it was stupid to let things like this get to him but he was only human, and jealously was a perfectly normal and human reaction.

 

**Four**

****

In the lead up to Christmas Merlin felt sorry for Morgana who had dealt with this her whole life. Gwen too had lived much of her life surrounded by the press just through her association with the princess, even if she wasn’t as directly in the public eye. They were both trying to help him navigate what his life had become, but in a town the size of Cambridge it was difficult to avoid walking around. And there were always cameras, sometimes just one or two but at other times there were whole hoards of photographers. Most days there were new photos or small pieces about him online. They didn’t always (or often) hit the national press, but they were still out there if you were to look for them; people were still interested in him. He really couldn’t wrap his head around everyone’s interest in an ordinary student from a sleepy welsh village.

Morgana had explained it to him; that the press was interested in her new life at university and that extended to her new friends. And the fact Merlin was not only a new friend, but one that had been invited to the exclusive royal fireworks made him particularly interesting.

“Merlin, the guest list hasn’t changed even a bit in three years,” Gwen had informed him. “And Arthur’s new friends faced the same media scrutiny when they were invited too. But now they’re only of any interest when they’re out in public with Arthur. And often making fools of themselves! The novelty will wear off and the press will move on to something else. I promise you.”

Her words were so earnest that Merlin couldn’t seem to dispute them.

“It doesn’t hurt that you’re easy on the eyes too! And, although _we_ know it’s not true there’s always going to be speculation that any new gentleman friends I make could be potential love interests. And when it comes to the boyfriends or whatever of a princess the whole country seems to think they have a right to know, because whoever I do end up marrying – _if_ I end up marrying – will become part of the British Royal Family. It’s not that I don’t love you Merlin, and you’re striking to look at, but I don’t think we’re quite each other’s type.”

Morgana threw him an exaggerated wink before the three friends dissolved into fits of laughter.

 

***

 

Arthur often texted Merlin the latest press pictures with comments such as ‘what even is that scarf’ or ‘your ears look especially large in this one’. For the most part Merlin took it all good naturedly and was happy to banter back and joke with the prince. There were plenty of old photos of Arthur in the public domain that could be used as ammunition. But eventually it just got to be too much. Merlin had had to fight his way through a crowd of reporters as left college with Morgana one morning. Many asked if they were dating and Merlin felt more than ever that his privacy was being invaded; photos were one thing but probing questions were quite another. Was he going to have to come out to the British press as the only way to end these rumours? Or worse, would someone else out him?

 

He was still silently fuming half an hour later as Gwen made them all tea in her room. His phone vibrated. It was a link to a _Daily Mail_ article from Arthur, quickly followed by a message.

_So I hear you’re dating my sister now! Do I need to give you the brotherly talk about not breaking her heart or I’ll break your legs? XD_

Merlin’s fingers flew angrily across the keypad without really thinking.

_I’m glad you find this so funny. It’s kind of your fault anyway you royal prat. If you were normal I wouldn’t have reporters following me around just because I had a conversation with you once. I never asked to be dragged into this world._

Less than a minute later Arthur was calling. Merlin rejected his call three times.

 

_Merlin_

_Merlin. I’m sorry_

_I have no right to joke about your private life. And I’m sorry it’s not as private as it should be. Trust me, I know exactly how you’re feeling_

Merlin turned his phone off, still too riled up to want to talk about it. Tomorrow he would apologise for blaming Arthur and they would have a serious conversation about it. But not today.

 

**Five**

“I’m sorry about this.”  
Merlin just shrugged; he understood why they were leaving separately, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He’d been able to fly mostly under the press’ radar so far over summer when visiting Arthur at Clarence House. But now, at the Wimbledon final, there were too many reporters around to risk it. Leon and Merlin were heading home in one car, and Arthur and Morgana in another going back to the palace.

 

“Thank god they’re worth it, eh?”  
Merlin gave Leon a quizzical look as their car pulled away, no idea what he was talking about.

“All this secrecy and press inference is worth it because Morgana and Arthur are so wonderful. And one day we won’t need to hide it.”  
“How can you be so sure about it all?”

“Because she’s the only one there is for me. Her title complicates things, but I know we’ll get to a significant place in our relationship where we’ll be ready to go completely public. I think we’re nearly there actually. I appreciate that you and Arthur face additional… _difficulties_ , but in the end the old cliché is true: love conquers all.”

“Wait , wait wait,” Merlin waved his hands about as if to emphasise his need for Leon to slow down. “You and Morgana are nearly ready to go public, since when?”  
“We’ve known each other for a lot longer than you probably realise Merlin. Arthur and I have been close friends for three years at university, but I’ve known them both a long time. The three of us attended all the same sort of events as we were growing up. Morgana and I have been seeing each other in some sense of the word for around four years now.”

“Four years!” Merlin’s head was spinning with all this new information. He was also aware of the driver, he knew he could be trusted to be discrete given the extensive background checks he would have been subjected to, but he was still surprised Leon felt comfortable being so candid with such a person present. “How the hell did no one know about this? Sometimes Morgana is way to sly for her own good! How did _we_ not work this all out?!”

Leon just gave him a look.

“This is about you Merlin, and your relationship with Arthur. Not me.”

“Right. My relationship with the Prince of Wales. Because that’s a normal conversation to be having.”

He slumped back against the buttery leather seats. Leon turned in his seat to face him more fully.

“Merlin, you can’t think of it like that. It’s a job; when he’s out at public events he’s the prince but then he comes home to you and he’s just Arthur. Think of a doctor: when he’s at the hospital with scrubs on he’s Dr Smith. But then he takes his scrubs off, comes home and he’s just John with his wife. Arthur’s job is completely unique, but it’s still just a job. It doesn’t define him, and he would certainly hate to think he was nothing more than just the Prince of Wales.”

“I know that, of course I know that,” he sighed. “I just don’t know if he’s enough to compensate for his job and all the complications that it brings with it. Doctors don’t exactly get followed everywhere by the press.”

“That’s something only you can decide for yourself, look into your heart and see how much you love him. If it’s enough then you’d walk to the ends of the earth to be with him. I like to think Morgana and I are proof that it can be done, but I know that every relationship is different and only the two people actually in it can make decisions about it. I also know that there’s more media focus on Arthur since he’ll actually be king one day.”

Merlin ‘hmm’ed thoughtfully, mostly to himself, and noted that the car was turning into the street where he was staying for the summer. He knew he loved Arthur, was terrified by that realisation, but he just didn’t know if that was enough. He didn’t mind all the secrecy, he knew some people would, but it was better than the alternative of seeing his face splashed across every newspaper and never really having a private life ever again. Besides, they were out about their relationship to everyone that mattered. Except Arthur’s father, but that was a bridge Merlin would happily never cross. He knew the status quo was going to change soon for him and Arthur, he just didn’t know when or what, or how he would feel about it. Would it change everything?

 

**Plus One**

Merlin let himself into Arthur’s private chambers. He didn’t immediately see the prince, but he did notice a photo of the two of them on the mantelpiece. He didn’t recognise the picture, but smiled at seeing it so proudly displayed.

“Arthur?” He called out.

“In the bedroom.”

He deposited his bag and shoes by the door before making his way through the apartment to Arthur’s room. A slightly unusual sight greeted him. The four poster bed was covered in petals and Arthur was sitting on the edge of it, looking nervous. Somewhere there was musky incense burning. To his left the balcony doors were open, letting a gentle breeze into the room. Merlin could see a table and two chairs set out on the balcony with a plate of fresh fruit and a bottle of champagne on ice. Puzzled, and worried that he may have forgotten some important event or anniversary, Merlin crossed the room to sit next to Arthur on the bed.

“What’s all this?”

“I – I just thought… that I should, you know?”  
He’d never seen Arthur lost for words. He took hold of his hands which he was wringing.

“What did you think?” He spoke carefully, as if to a worried child, not wanting to spook him without knowing what was causing Arthur to act like this.

“That our first time should be special, that I should make an effort.”

“Our first time? You could have given me a heads up!”

He started to laugh, but the colour began to drain from Arthur’s face.

“Oh god, I didn’t even think of that. I’ve just never done this before. And I figured we rarely get to spend a whole night together at the moment it might be… nice.”

“You’ve never done what before? Had sex with me?”

Arthur refused to meet his eyes.

“Had sex with a guy?”

He waited but there was still no reaction from the prince.

“Had sex _at all_?”

His eyes darted nervously to Merlin, as if scared his boyfriend was about to do a runner.

“Really?”  
“It’s not that surprising, is it?”

“Well. I mean just look at you Arthur!”

“I never could with any blokes – too risky – and Elena has been the only girl really and we didn’t ever do ‘this’. It’s hard to experiment with sex and sexuality when you’re as well known as I am.”

“But. You’ve always been so happy and comfortable to take the lead when we fool around.”  
Arthur shrugged, head hung low and still unable to look Merlin in the eye properly. He reached out to push a strand of blonde hair out of the prince’s face and gently manoeuvred his head to they were face to face. He let his hand drop down to the juncture between Arthur’s neck and shoulder – a comforting pressure reassuring the prince that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I wish you’d told me all this, you clotpole. I should be making this special for _you_.”

“Merlin,” conviction was returning to Arthur’s voice, “the fact it’s with you _makes_ it special.”

He smiled and Merlin couldn’t help but smile back.

“You sappy, secretly romantic prat. You’re allowed to be nervous about this; it’s normal. Everyone from prince to pauper gets anxious and feels a bit weird about their first time. But we’re doing this together. This is your first time with me, but it’s also my first time with you. This particular scenario is just as new to me, so let’s do this together.”

“But will you ‘take the lead’ so to speak?” Arthur hated the way his voice shook, but he couldn’t escape the fact that this was a big moment both for him and their relationship.

 

As overwhelmed as Merlin was beginning to feel he knew Arthur and he knew their relationship; it wasn’t like them to get sappy. So he shoved at Arthur’s shoulder,

“Really didn’t have you pegged as being a girl about this.”

Arthur shoved back.

“Shut up, _Mer_ -lin.”

And just like that they were back on familiar ground. It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t like emotions, quite the opposite in fact; he loved the rare occasions when the prat opened up. But he’d never seen Arthur quite like this: on the brink of being completely overwhelmed by his emotions. And his nerves, definitely his nerves. And Merlin was damned if he was letting them stop him from finally doing something he’d been looking forward to for a while.

 

Merlin cast his eyes around the room and caught sight of the champagne on the balcony. He walked out to get it.

“Look, tonight doesn’t have to be different from any other. We’ll drink your ridiculously expensive champagne and just hang out in your equally ridiculous bed. You’ll get handsy, because you always do after too much champagne.”  
“That’s not tru-“

“Don’t deny it! I remember your graduation celebrations and the cupboard you pushed me in to, which I’m sure you don’t! So. You’ll get handy and, if you’re really ready for this, one thing will just naturally lead to another. Or something like that.”

“And by ‘another’ you mean?” He asked waggling his eyebrows, his confidence returning to him now they were back talking about familiar events. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s narrow waist, tugging him closer and looking up through his eyelashes. As Arthur pulled him into his lap, Merlin placed the bottle on the bedside table (which was also ridiculously expensive, no doubt).

“I mean sex. The big S-E-X. Although it could be argued that a lot of the stuff we’ve done already is sex. This is just penetrative.”

Arthur pulled him down for a kiss. Merlin relented and automatically reached up to run his fingers through soft blonde hair. The kiss quickly turned dirty as Arthur’s tongue pushed past Merlin’s lips, open in a soft gasp. Merlin’s gentle carding of Arthur’s hair turned into pulling and tugging as the blonde’s lips trailed down to the juncture of Merlin’s neck, nibbling and sucking the whole way down. He rolled his head to the side to give Arthur better access. With one hand Arthur skimmed down his boyfriend’s body until it reached his arse and began to fist the flesh there while the other fumbled with his fly. Merlin’s nimble fingers had already made light work of his lover’s button down shirt. It was all quick, slightly fumbling in their haste due to the sense of what was to come. But it was still familiar territory, it felt comfortable.

 

With Arthur’s shirt lying somewhere on the floor Merlin spread his hands across the strong, warm back; muscles shifting under open palms. He pressed himself even closer, the rough fabric of his shirt brushing over Arthur’s already sensitive nipples. The prince hissed out a curse, the new angle trapping his hand between their two crotches. Merlin rolled his steadily growing erection over it, desperately seeking out some friction.

“Christ Merlin, if you could hang on for just a minute I might be able to get your bloody jeans off.”

Merlin leaned back to look him in the eye, his voice dripping with sarcasm he murmured,

“Why of course, _your highness_.”

Underneath him Arthur twitched. It was miniscule, easy to miss. But Merlin knew his boyfriend, knew how his body moved and that was _definitely_ a twitch.

“Arthur?”  
He wouldn’t meet Merlin’s gaze, instead he tried to focus back on the blasted jeans.

“Arthur, are you alright? Do you want to – oh my god! Oh. My. God. You like it, you fucking _like_ it when I call you ‘your highness’.”

He began to blush, but didn’t deny it.

“Trust an entitled prat like you to actually get turned on when I use your title. Now,” he tilted Arthur’s chin so they were eye to eye, “where were we, _your highness_?”

Arthur all but growled as he pulled Merlin close.

 

It wasn’t long before the rest of their clothes were on the floor and only Merlin’s boxers remained. With Arthur laid back on the bed Merlin sat back on his hips to admire his boyfriend. He’d never get tired of the sight: Arthur laid out beneath him, blonde hair tousled from Merlin’s fingers and already covered in a light sheen of sweat due to their activity and the sticky London weather. In a word: gorgeous. And it was only going to get better; he would not only make Arthur feel so good, he’d also be the first person to give this to the prince. Merlin hadn’t wanted to scare the blonde with how significant this moment was, but he could admit to himself that it gave him a tight feeling in his chest. The best kind of tightness.

 

“Lube?” Merlin panted.

Arthur flung a hand out in the direction of his bedside table and Merlin took the hint. Reaching across his lover he retrieved a small bottle and a handful of foil packets which he dumped on the bed by Arthur’s head. He dragged his mouth across Arthur’s lips and down his jaw, nipping and sucking as he went before instantly soothing the marks with his tongue. His hands slip up to rest on Arthur’s chest, heartbeat hammering away under his open palm. The slightest shift to the left and his fingers grazed over an already sensitive nipple. Arthur gasped, arching up off the bed. Merlin couldn’t help his smirk as he continued trailing how, open mouthed kissed down the prince’s body until they reached the stiff peak of his other nipple. Scrabbling for purchase, Arthur’s hands eventually slipped under the waistband of his boyfriend’s Calvin Klein’s (a gift from Arthur) and pushed down, bringing their hips together in a delicious friction as the younger man continued to pepper red marks across his chest. As Arthur, finally, pushed down Merlin’s underwear he brushed a teasing finger over his rim. Above him Merlin shuddered and grunted. He was never particularly vocal during sex; too wrapped up in the sensations that surrounded him to form any coherent words. But Arthur loved it, loved that he was able to reduce his usually over chatty boyfriend to nothing more than animalistic noises. And he could catalogue them all. He knew how Merlin sounded when he wanted more attention, how he sounded when Arthur hit his prostate and how he sounded when he was about to come. It continued to astound him that he could be so attuned to another person’s body.

 

Arthur brushed his fingers over Merlin’s hole again, more deliberately this time, eliciting a desperate whine. Merlin scrabbled above his head for the lube, pressing it firmly into Arthur’s hand. He flipped the cap and squeezed out a generous dollop, warming it between his fingers before tracing a single slicked up digit around Merlin’s rim.

“Is this ok? If we do it this way around?”

“Yes. Yes. I was going to unf- going to suggest it this way. Less of a big jump for you into the big bad world of gay sex.”

Arthur paused his ministrations on Merlin’s arse to look up at him. As undignified as that answer had been, he was still touched that his boyfriend’s sex addled brain was still thinking of him first. He reached up to place a tender, loving kiss to Merlin’s lips, completely breaking their rhythm but not caring as he slowly licked his way into the hot mouth above him.

“I love you,” he panted, only slightly overcome by the whole situation.

“Right now I would love you if you could hurry up a bit and get your dick in me.”

Arthur bit back a chuckle, secretly loving that only he got to see Merlin like this. But he obliged and pushed a first finger past Merlin’s tight ring of muscle and began to prepare him. Above, the brunette’s hands were scrabbling on his chest, reduced to barely more than sweet breathy gasps. More fingers were added until Merlin worried that he’d come from that alone, and that really wasn’t the point of this exercise.

“Arth- Arthur,” he panted, “ ‘m ready.”

Beneath him the blonde faltered,

“Are you sure?”

Merlin looked him straight in the eye.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” he looked up through his eyelashes and dropped his voice to a husky whisper right in Arthur’s ear, “your highness.”

 

That was all the encouragement Arthur needed. With Merlin placing a steadying hand over his own shaking ones, he rolled the condom on and guided his boyfriend’s hips to the blunt tip of his cock. And then the brunette took the lead sinking slowly, agonisingly slowly, down around his dick. He could do nothing more than place his hands around Merlin’s waist, his large palms almost covering his slender hips. Merlin began to swivel and rock his hips, the friction sending the prince to the brink of ecstasy. He could tell the moment he hit his prostate from the way Merlin moaned and threw his head back, exposing the long, pale column of his neck.

 

“I hope you’re ready for this, your highness.”

Was the only warning before Merlin rose up before lowing his hips again. And again. And again, pulling off a little more each time. The slide of Merlin against Arthur’s straining cock was beyond perfect. He never knew he could feel this good. Lost as he was in a world of sensation he could just feel Merlin’s cock, flushed and curved at the tip, bumping against his stomach with each and every thrust. As he bottomed out Arthur vaguely registered that he should be giving something back in this situation. He could already feel the tell tale tightness growing in his belly of an impending orgasm and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He took hold of Merlin’s length, wanting them to come together. Arthur used his thumb to spread the precum already gathering at the tip, before taking the full length in his hands, twisting and stroking just how he knew Merlin liked it. He recognised from the sounds his boyfriend was making that he was close, which in turn only turned Arthur on even more. Merlin wrapped long fingers around the prince’s hand, encouraging him to speed up and match the pace of his hips. Speech was beyond him.

 

Focusing on the tight heat surrounding his cock, Arthur gave into his orgasm, coming with his head thrown back against the pillows and Merlin’s name on his lips. With a few short, sharp tugs he pulled Merlin’s orgasm from him too, ribbons of cum painting his abdomen and smearing between them as he was pulled up for a kiss that started out rough and dirty before softening.

“Shit Merlin.” Arthur was slowly coming back to his senses, the haze of his orgasm clearing. “That was fucking incredible.”

“ _We_ incredible.”

 

Merlin pulled out before either of them became too sensitive. Feeling the tendrils of sleepiness wrapping around him he rolled away, too exhausted for much else than to reach for Arthur’s hand and squeeze his fingers; grounding them both. He felt a cool cloth cleaning him up and a reverent kiss pressed to his sweaty temple.

“I love you,” Arthur whispered.”

“Mm-hm,” was all Merlin could manage in response before he gave in to sleep.

 

***

 

There was an octopus wrapped around him. That was the first thing Merlin was aware of as he woke up. As he became aware of the dull ache in the lower half of his body the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. And that meant that the octopus was in fact Arthur, who had a tendency to get clingy in his sleep. His front was pressed against Merlin’s back, one arm draped across his hip and rubbing gentle circles subconsciously on the soft skin of his belly. The other was curled around the top of his head, fingers resting lightly on Merlin’s cheek and a leg was tucked between his own two. He carefully manoeuvred himself to watch Arthur sleep, but he jostled him just enough to wake the blonde. Merlin could tell the moment his face swam into focus; a small smile tugging at the corner of Arthur’s lips.

“Morning. Your highness.”

The prince blushed furiously, a rare sight, until Merlin pressed a soothing kiss just above his ear.

“Yes, well,” he bristled before his gaze softened, “thank you for last night.”  
Merlin waved his hand in dismissal,

“No need to thank me. We didn’t even need the champagne in the end. Just as long as we can make that a regular thing.”

He settled his head on Arthur’s chest and curled up to his side, with no reason to get up any time soon he wanted to bask in this intimate moment with his prince. Trust Arthur to break that comfortable silence,

“Your royal highness.”  
“What?” Merlin raised his head.

“Technically you should address me as ‘you _royal_ highness’.”

Merlin shoved at his shoulder.

“A royal prat, that’s what you are. And yet, somehow, I still like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> I've been working on the sequel on and off since I posted 'Blues:A Year in the Life' and the first of four chapters is just about ready and the plot is all sketched out. But I'm aware that Merlin finished a while ago (*sob*) so I'm wondering how many people still follow the fandom and would be interested in a sequel. If there's interest I'll continue... after the essays I have to write this Christmas. If only 4,000 word essays were as easy to churn out as 4,000 fanfics
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas, and please let me know what you all thought  
> xx


End file.
